1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to systems that use light scattering techniques for the detection of particles in a fluid (e.g. liquid or gas), which systems are generally referred to in the art as particle sensors or particle counters.
2. Prior Art
Typically, a particle counter works by drawing a sample of air through a beam of light and detecting the light scattered off the particles entrained in the air flow. These particles scatter light in proportion to their size, composition, shape and other physical properties. Lenses, mirrors, or other light collection techniques are used to increase the portion of the scattered light which is focused onto a photoelectric device (hereinafter referred to as a photodetector). The photodetector converts this scattered light into an electrical signal. This electrical signal is typically a pulse whose amplitude is related to the amount of scattered light reaching the photodetector and whose duration is typically related to the transit time of the particle through the beam of light. Thus, from the photodetector output and associated circuitry information about the number and size of particles in a sampled volume of air can be determined.
At the present time particle counters typically cost several thousand dollars or more. Particle counters typically contain a number of expensive components or assemblies. Typically, a blower or pump is used to generate the necessary vacuum to draw the fluid flow through a sensor assembly/chamber. The sensor assembly is typically sealed except for an inlet and exhaust opening. The inlet typically has a “nozzle” or “inlet jet” which may be a machined or formed component through which the air to be sampled passes before entering the beam of light. As particle counters typically assume the total flow of air through the instrument is being sampled for particles, care must be taken in the alignment of the nozzle over the beam of light so that all air leaving the nozzle passes through the beam. The sensor will also typically contain collection optics to gather a large percentage of the light scattered off particles passing through the beam. These can consist of expensive components such as mirrors or lenses. In addition, particle counters typically use pressure sensors and/or mass flow sensors to determine the volumetric flow through the beam of light. The above components add significant cost to a particle counter.
There are many applications in which monitoring the concentration of airborne particles would be useful, such as testing indoor air quality, but a cost of several thousand dollars is a deterrent. Therefore, a need exists for a light scattering device which eliminates many of the above expensive components to provide low cost particle monitoring.